Amistades Raras
by Hoy no quiero usar mi nombre
Summary: Zero reflexiona sobre su relación con Hiead... De seguro que no es odio, como muchos piensan, pero entonces, ¿Qué es, qué le impulsa a continuar las discusiones, a estar tan cerca constantemente? Abandonado


**Disclaimer**: Hiead y Zero y GOA y todo eso, pues, no es mío. No se burlen, cielos. Ya querría tener a un Hiead de peluchito para dormir con él por las noches --.

**Notas de la Autora**: Mi primer fic de MK! Qué alegría . Por cierto, si no les gusta el yaoi, no lean , esto no es para ustedes. Habrá un lemon tarde o temprano, aunque no sabría decir cuándo ni cómo ni entre quiénes (siempre puede haber sorpresas, aunque no lo crean). Si no notan cuál es el argumento, es porque todavía no lo hay TT. Si se me ocurre, ya lo verán desarrollarse con el tiempo. Sino, bueno. Todo es disfrutable.

****

**Amistades Raras.**

****

Capítulo 1 

Nunca odié a Hiead. Si me burlo, si compito, incluso si lo golpeo, es porque es la única forma de acercarse a él. Así, solamente yo llamo su atención. No sabría decir si le tengo un cariño especial (de hecho, a veces creo que me desagrada), pero de seguro lo admiro (sólo un poquito), es su inmenso potencial el que me anima a mejorarme a cada instante.

Tampoco pienso que él me odie. Quizás le irrite un poco mi alegría: es lo que sucede con toda la gente aparentemente insensible (y amargada, ja!); sin embargo, podría jurar que cada vez que me da un puñetazo o lanza una fuerte patada a mi estómago, no lo hace con furia hacia mí, sino contra sí mismo, como desplazando a mi cuerpo sus frustraciones, delegando sus culpas, sus recuerdos, sus emociones negadas. Se me ocurre que, si me brindara su confianza, desde la posición de buen amigo podría reconfortarlo. Pero sé bien que es imposible, necesitamos las peleas para superar la monotonía y la frialdad, y también, por qué no, el dolor.

Además, ¡Pelear con él es tan divertido!

Por todo eso, no me sorprendo cuando entro a la habitación y lo encuentro a medio vestir, con la ropa sucia perfectamente doblada, con el cuerpo sequísimo a excepción de su cabello apenas húmedo, todo tan limpio y sin una mancha y sin una gota y sin nada, no me sorprendo cuando lo primero que atenemos a hacer es discutir sobre los resultados del último entrenamiento, del que salí victorioso, él frío y despectivo y yo con una sonrisa sobradora bailándome en la cara.

No me sorprendo cuando, aún con el pecho desnudo, da el primer golpe que no logro esquivar y caigo de espaldas sobre la cama del ausente Clay.

-¡Ah, el Sr. Perfecto no sabe perder! –Exclamo con sorna y, riendo, le doy una patada en las piernas que le hace perder el equilibrio y, por desgracia, caer sobre mí.

Agarrándome de su cintura para poder elevarme unos centímetros, le doy un cabezazo en la frente que lo deja aturdido por un momento casi inexistente.

-Idiota. –Murmura, sin un solo toque de rabia en la voz, y me escupe.

Se pone de pie con velocidad y, nuevamente frente a su cama, se termina de vestir. Yo me levanto, lamiéndome un hilo de sangre al mismo tiempo que, con el dorso de la mano derecha, me limpio su saliva.

-Vamos, ¡Que si te dejás vencer así de fácil estos dos años van a ser aburridísimos! –Digo, dándole una palmada cariñosa en la espalda.

Mi mira como se mira a alguien que te cortó el brazo y salió corriendo con tu miembro, riendo y jugando con los dedos que ya no tenés. Sonrío ante la incoherencia de mi propia comparación. Ja.

-No tengo tiempo para tus juegos, Zero Enna.

Quiere esquivarme, pero como yo aún me interpongo en su camino, pone sus manos en mi cuello y me lanza a un costado. Yo reacciono a tiempo para agarrarme de su ropa y los dos caemos por segunda vez, aunque ahora mi espalda descubre lo duro que puede ser el suelo de GOA.

-Soltame.

Percibo como sus brazos y piernas se tensionan a mi alrededor: está esforzándose muchísimo para no caer un poco más, para no _tocarme_.

-¿Que? ¿Tenés miedo de algo? –Río.

Me aferrro más fuertemente y lo hago rodar hasta quedar sobre él. Sostengo sus muñecas con mis manos y coloco mi rodilla izquierda en una posición muy incómoda sobre sus muslos. Acerco mi cara a la suya hasta llegar a sentir su respiración.

-¿Le tenés miedo a algo...? –Repito.

-¡Soltame! –Grita, moviendo sus brazos con brusquedad hasta tirarme a un costado y poder sentarse. -¡Te dije que no me tocaras!

Pienso que se va a ir, que saldrá corriendo o algo. Pero no, simplemente se queda allí, observándome con dureza. Suspiro y le devuelvo la mirada con ternura.

-Hiead, tenemos que aprender a ser amigos. No podemos acabar amorotonados cada vez que nos encontramos. Para peor, compartimos la habitación, y nos vemos todo el tiempo. Sabés bien que si nos vuelven a encontrar peleando, nuestro puntaje bajará.

-Creí que no te importaba. Los dos podemos recuperar ese puntaje en un solo entrenamiento: ninguno de los otros candidatos se acerca si quiera un poco a nuestro nivel.

-No seas tan soberbio, Sr. Perfecto.

-Que, ¿Vos no lo pensás así?

Hago silencio. Bueno, tiene razón. Y lo sabe, porque sonríe con ironía.

-Que los consideres tus amigos o que hables de tonterías con ellos durante los almuerzos no los hace menos patéticos. Y que vos seas más o menos bueno en esto, tampoco te hace menos patético.

-Oye, yo no soy patético. Yo soy el que va a ser piloto de una verdadera Ingrid, así que no andes pavoneándote tanto.

-¿Quién dice que vos vas a vencerme?

-¡Los resultados de hoy! –Exclamo, dando un salto y sonriendo.

Me emociono tanto con mi propia respuesta que no noto que estiró el pie y tropiezo, volviendo a aterrizar a su lado.

-Idiota. –Susurra en mi oído.

Siento un escalofrío. Lo observo entrecerrando los ojos.

-Entonces ya somos dos idiotas.

Me empuja y caigo de espaldas. Él se levanta y sale de la habitación sin mayores explicaciones, sereno. En cuanto estoy solo, me llevo la mano a la boca, chillando.

-Ay, ay, ay... me duele, ¡Me duele todo! Definitivamente, tengo que encontrar otra manera menos peligrosa de discutir... ay...

Estoy un largo rato ahí tirado, con la vista en el techo, o en ningún lado. Recuerdo que el resto del día lo tengo libre. Decido dormirme.

**Notas de la Autora**: Sí, otra vez yo -- . ¿Qué les pareció mi interpretación de Zero? No debe ser muy buena, pero hago lo que puedo. Por favor, si esto les gustó, ¡Échenle un vistazo a mis fics de DNAngel! Y, ¡¡¡¡Dejen Reviews!!!! Es alimento para el alma. Para los que estén leyendo **Con Violencia y Lágrimas**, no se preocupen, ya tengo la idea en la cabeza, pronto actualizaré. Oish, espero que les haya gustado...

Nos veremos cuando menos lo esperen!! Jo!!

**[**Lila Negra**]**


End file.
